Shinichi's Birthday Present: Revealed truth!
by DetectivePandaTheif
Summary: A small present for our precious Conan-kun. Its his birthday and Ran notice something that Conan shouldn't have


**Disclamir: I don't own Detective Conan charaters**

* * *

Conan kicked the can as he continued walking to his temporary home. The detective boys left him right after school so he was forced to walk home by himself.

Arriving at his home he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. He shrugged it off. And continued walking up the stairs. He walked in to the dark room

Suddenly lights blinded him and a roar of sound came "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONAN-KUN"

He saw Hattori Heiji to thankful suspects to inspectors from different prefectures. He knew a lot of people!

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun!" yelled Ayumi "Do you like your party?

"Eh, yea."

"Sorry we had to leave you at school." Said Mitsuhiko

"Yea we had to help set up" said Genta

"Its fine guys, I understand."

A familiar gloomy woman walked toward him "Happy Birthday Edogawa-kun"

"You're actually happy?!"

That earned him a well hard slap. She lowered her voice "Well you're not getting my birthday present."

"You don't mean!"

Yes, I have completed the antidote for Apo-toxin that shrunk us both."

"That's great Haibara!"

"Just play a kid for just one more day, and I'll give it to you tomorrow."

He hugged her without thinking "Thank you!"

'_Kudo-kun…'_

Then he ran and continued with his party and last day as Conan Edogogawa.

From his back he heard a familiar annoying voice "Happy birthday Tantei-kun". He turned around to see the white-clad theif but no one was there.

_'Of course he would be wearing a disguise'_

Conan walked around greeting anyone and everyone with a thank you and hello. By the time he reached Ran he was exhausted.

"How are you liking your party Conan-kun?"

"Uh y-yea. It's great Ran-neechan. Say, how did you know it was birthday?"

She tapped his nose. "It's just one of the things you and Shinichi have in common, so I remembered" He turned a deep red "What's wrong Conan-kun? You're all red"

"NOTHING!" he ran as fast as he could away

A few hours and a few pieces of cake later the party ended

"Good night Ran-neechan. I'm going to bed" he muttered

Conan dragged himself to the third from of the building and slumped into bed, not taking off his glasses, not even changing.

Ran peeked from the cracked open door. '_Geez Conan-kun'_ Walking in quietly she slowly changed him and took off his glasses

'_Its amazing how much they look alike, and how their birthdays are on the same day. Maybe…' _She shook her head. '_No that's impossible'_

Conan mumbled in his sleep "Antidote…Haibara…Ran"

Ran wondered about it. What antidote? What does Ai-chan have to do with anything? And the most important question of all. Why did he call her Ran? Where's the usual –neechan?

She brushed it off as she started working on his shirt. Something caught her eye, a scar. It was the scar that Conan got when he protect the detective boys in the cave.

Above it was the scar that he got when he was stabbed. Heiji's charm had protected him that time.

She raised his head to put it on. That's when she past a scar she never noticed.

A small line right under his left eye ran from his nose to his forehead.

'_Where did this come from?' _She thought about all the times Conan had been injured on his face.

There were a lot of time but none of them left a scar like that. Then she thought to time Shinichi got scars.

~~Flasback~~

"Now Ran, be careful since you're on a boat right now." Yelled Kogoro as the boat sailed away "And listen to Yukiko-san!

"Hai!" yelled a 7 year old Ran "Shinichi isn't this great?"

"What? Surrounded by a bunch of old men and fish guts for 7 hours in the middle of the sea?" Said Shinichi sarcastically "Yea it's great"

"Geez! You're so uptight!" pouted Ran "I'm going to learn how to fish then give it to Okaa-san so we could have a family dinner. Then…we could be a family again"

Shinichi loosened up a bit "I-I guess learning how to fish wouldn't be that bad"

"Yay! Shinichi's going to learn how to fish with me!" Ran jumped up in joy and hugged him.

He blushed a bit but I quickly faded. But not quick enough for his mom to see the redness. She winked at him. Which he shot back a shut-up glance.

"Konichiwa! I'm Momotose Ukita your fisherman. Would you like to learn how to fish minna?"

"Haii!" replied Ran raising up her hand while the other forcefully carried Shinichi's.

"Ok first let's get you some fishing poles."

The hefty man helped choose their poles and ran the line through it.

They positioned themselves on the boat with their lines ready.

"First you use your hand and use your index finger to hold this part." He demonstrated and the kids followed. "Next you unlatch this part" They continued to repeat what they've been seen

"After you cast!" he threw the line into the water with a backswing. The 2 were a little skeptical on this part. "Don't worry it's easy." He held Ran and helped her cast.

"1, 2, 3!" The line flew into the water with a splash. "Good job Ojou-chan." Ran smiled as the old man praised her. "Now comes the hard part, waiting."

He walked over to Shinichi to help him. "Just throw it."

"Ok." With a powerful throw the line flew forward a couple feet.

"Nice one! Now let's wait minna."

3 hours past with nothing on the other end. That was until they both felt a tug.

"Momotose-occhan!" called out Shinichi

"Seems like you got a catch boya. Ok now slowly turn that part." Shinichi did as he was told and slowly wrangled the fish in.

When he finally got it up it was a tiny minnow. He deadpanned at his 'great catch'.

"That's it! I'm not leaving this spot till I get a bigger fish!" He casted his hook once again this time more determined.

Ran smiled at her best friend enjoying himself as she also felt a tug. "Momotose-san!" She yelled which caused the old man to come racing towards her.

"You got a bite too? Ok let's do this thing!" He instructed her to do the same thing as Shinichi and slowly bring the fish closer to them.

The fish fought a bit but finally made it into the boat. "This is a beauty Ran-chan! Good job!" He patted her hair getting it a bit wet."

From the corner of her eye she saw Shinichi clearly jealous of her catch. He turned away and focused on his catch.

The two continued fished for another hour before turning in for lunch. They didn't speak to each other. As he walked away from her, she grasped his wrist.

"What are you doing Shinichi? Everybody is over here." Asked Ran innocently

"I don't want to be with everyone." He pulled away

"Why?"

"It's nothing." He walked away in silence. Only the sound of waves could be heard.

"Shinichi!" She tried to chase after him but was stopped. Someone had lifted her off the feet, literally.

She turned her head to see Momotose-san. "You know you shouldn't run on boat."

He placed her down. "Sorry for not obeying the rules."

"Its fine. Why were you chasing that boy in the first place?"

"I think Shinichi hates me."

"Now, now why would you say that?"

"Well, he's all cold right now."

"I think I know that reason. You see at this age boys are rather competitive. It might seem like he hate you but in reality he just jealous that you caught a fish before him."

She scoffed "No way Shinichi could be jealous of me. After all he's cool and stuff."

"Why don't you figure it out." He gave a slight push to the direction Shinichi walked in.

"Hey, sorry Ran for being so cold. I-I was a bit jealous that you were better than me."

She turned a bit pink. "I forgive you Shinichi, let's go get a BIG fish for everyone."

They shook on it.

The 2 gathered at the fishing spot and Shinichi let Ran throw it since she had better luck.

"Ok, I'm going to do it!"

She flung he arm back, unfortunately Shinichi was standing right behind her. The hook scraped his skin and barely avoided his eye.

It started bleeding. Ran immediately dropped the pole and ran towards him. "Shinichi!"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. It would heal. Don't worry about me and go get a BIG fish for all of us." He plopped down on a chair further back as his mom helped him with the scratch.

~~~End of flashback~~~

"That day I caught us a huge fish and we were all able to gather and have a great time." Ran had finished changing Conan

"But why would Conan-kun have a scar that Shinichi got when he was a kid. Unless…. Conan is Shinichi."

Again she shook it off, she had already suspected it various time and each time It was thrown out due to lack of evidence or the fact that he was able to squirm out due to an alibi that she provided.

This was dirty was she was going to try it. Sure he was half-awake but she needed answers.

"Conan-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you Shinichi?"

"Yes, Mysterious…. Poison….shrunk….antidote completed…Shinichi…...back to Ran tomorrow." He mumbled

It was barely understandable but she had her answers. She didn't know what or how, tomorrow Shinchi was going to return to her.

He kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. Leaving the door she whispered "Happy Birthday Shinichi."

/\/\/\/\/\

Yay, Happy Birthday Conan/ Shinichi! This is clearly a one shot.

If it seem I'm copying, then you could base it off of **Scars** by **Tobina**

Love that story 3 3 3

Just wanted to get a fic in for their birthday :D

Once again **Happy Birthday Conan or Shinichi!**

~~~ Into the mind of Shinichi for a brief moment~~~

Shinichi walked away in silence , only the sound of waves could be heard.

He didn't look back, he bumped into a familiar lump.

"Ouch! Watch your way won't you!" He looked up "…..Okaa-san"

"Kudo Shinichi! How dare you address your mother like that!"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm in a bad mood right now." His pout loosed up

"It's because you were upstaged by Ran-chan wasn't it."

He looked up in disbelief. "How do you know? You aren't a detective."

"I don't need to be a detective to know what my own son is thinking." Assured Yukiko "You're at that age where boys are always supposed to beat girl right? To be better than them."

Young Shinichi listened intently.

"I know that feeling of being beat and you just want to cut them out for the rest of your life. But you shouldn't Shinichi. Just because you're feeling jealously or any kind of awful feeling like that you should think about that the other person is thinking too. All Ran-chan wants to do is bring her family together ever since Eri and Kogoro broke up, Ran-chan probably feels sad and alone."

"Now Shinichi, do you understand what I'm saying."

He nodded. "I should apologize and help Ran bring her family together."

"That's my Shin-chan!" She strangled him in a hug. "Now go!" She pushed him off.

'_Geez what's that woman thinking, I was planning to apologize from the beginning, because Ran you mean a lot to me.' _He started blushing


End file.
